


Curiosity and Intrigue

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Maleficent - Freeform, Meeting, Romance, awe, fairytale, wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human who had lived in The Moors all her life, Fiora was unused to seeing human faces. When she is introduced to Diaval by Maleficent - whom she had previously known only as the raven on the faery's shoulder - Fiora is as intrigued as Diaval is awed. The two grow very close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the idea of the introduction is perhaps too similar to the film but I just really liked how it was carried out. And, yes, the 'original character' is essentially in the same circumstance as Aurora. Apologies.

_It is the late afternoon and Fiora and Maleficent - accompanied by her faithful raven - are conversing by a riverbank and the faery announces that she would like the girl to meet a friend of hers._

'Fiora, I would like to introduce you to...Diaval.'

No sooner had Maleficent said these words, the raven on her shoulder had manifested itself in front of the bewildered girl in the form of a human.

'A pleasure', the man said; in an accent not dissimilar to the neighbouring Kingdom's (though Fiora did not know that).

Diaval reached for Fiora's hand, which she had shyly offered to him, and he touched his lips to the back of it. The girl was still rendered speechless -  she had never seen such extraordinary metamorphasis! Dark eyes looked keenly into the Fiora's own while she observed his suitably black hair and attire. At long last, she managed to say 'How do you do', despite the blush she could feel creeping upon her.

Fortunately, Diaval smiled and laughed - as did Maleficent - so she did too. The silent tension dissipated. The young man may have made a comment about the clouds, and Fiora may have responded, and thus the faery left the pair to themselves - who very soon they were seated happily, having an animated discussion.


End file.
